I Can Almost See It
by Si1entLibrarian
Summary: I love Zeddison, so, this is my collection of Zeddison one chapter/one shots. 1: What if Addison's white hair was something more(soft T). 2: From Zed's perspective(soft T) 3: Zed learns about the Zombirds and the Zombies(hard T) 4: Addison and Zed ask help from Eliza and Bonzo(K). K-T rating, Complete unless the muse comes back.
1. Hybrid

_Zeddison is on my mind. I can't stop it. The characters are so charmingly naive but full throttle and I adore them and their relationship for it. So here is my Zeddison one shot dumping ground. My goal is 3-4 one page/one shots maybe going as high as Teen rating and this is where they will collect. I hope you enjoy me playing with the characters as much as I do._

 _On this one. We have right after the Block Party, and some angsty secrets come out. I don't mormally do teen angst, it's not my thing, but I loved the idea. Enjoy!_

After the block party, Addison never felt more beautiful. She joined her new zombie friends for their dance, and the cheerleaders that came after for theirs. She shared their food, they shared hers, and she even saw glimpses of her mom and Dad starting to undo generations of hate. Her hair, chopped at and abused for so many years framed her face and for the first time she didn't fear disgust or rejection. She just loved herself. And Zed.

Zed. She sighed. He looked so handsome in his carefully modified pair of government coveralls. There were so many small things he did that she noticed, he was so helpful, so caring.

She had come up to the light garden to breathe, to think. She could feel it in her soul how much things were changing. She was afraid, naturally, there would be some who would never accept it. But she was determined to make sure Zombies were welcomed in all of Seabrook. Addison leaned her head against the open window sill, her breathing deep. She didn't realize she even closed her eyes.

—

Addison sat up before opening her eyes, sunlight fighting through old drapes to reach her peeking eyes. It hurt enough to cause her to wince. She pulled her arm up, blocking the bright light. I hope this isn't a migraine, she thought. She tried again and realized she wasn't at home in her bed. She was in a bed though.

"Addison." Zed's voice was filled with relief. He was sitting in some kind of wire chair filled with mismatched pillows. He jumped up quickly kneeling in front of her, wrapping her hand with his. He laid a small kiss to the top of her hand, a bare touch of lips, gentle.

"What happened?" Addison tried to say, her voice was rough, her body started feeling tired, achy. She pulled the blankets closer around her. She was so cold. "Flu?" She asked. She can't believe she caught the flu in ZombieTown, now her parents were going to fly off the handle. And she was in Zeds bedroom, she was guessing by all the antique football decor.

The door rushed open and Addison saw her mom and Dad, dressed the same as last night. Zeds Dad was also there, holding Zoey, giving her a thumbs up.

"No one was able to find you after the block party was over." Zeds Dad offered.

"Zed found you upstairs over the light garden. We don't even go up there, it's not safe." Zoey scrunched her face.

"Can we have a minute to talk to our daughter?" Addison's Dad asked.

"What's going on?" Addison tried to sit up, the energy leaving her.

"I think we are past secrets at this point." Zed offered, rubbing his thumb over Addison's fingers. He lifted them up just enough to enter Addison's line of site.

Addison's eyes went round as saucers. She pulled her hand up, looking at the pale grey skin.

"Mom? Dad?" Addison felt her body start to shake.

Zed crawled into the bed, pulling her body flush wish his, he bumped her chin up to look at him.

"It's going to be okay Addison." Zed rested his forehead on hers.

"We haven't been entirely truthful about your hair." Dale offered.

"Or hospital visits." Missy hung her head low. "You remember the story of grandpa being bitten during the outbreak?"

"It's all you talk about when you hear 'zombies'." Addison tried to hide the anger and fear from her voice.

"Something happen, the scientists don't understand it, that much is true. He was only slightly infected, and it jumped a generation and well- suprise." Dale walked over to Addison on the side away from Zed. "We do not and have never loved you any less because of your affliction. At the time we just wanted to find a way to make it so you didn't have to grow up away from us, but that's all different now." He tried to pull her into a hug.

"Is that why you're all about changing the laws now?" Zed accused her parents who at least had the decency to look ashamed.

Addison pulled her hair in front of her eyes, it was still white.

"You're not a full zombie, but you're not exactly fully alive. At night, we slip a Zband on your wrist, and take it off before you wake up. It keeps you fully alive." Missy tried to be soft. "Just a little, not too much. It took years of trying to find the perfect balance.

"How long were you going to keep that up?" Addison's voice was hard.

"Addison-" dale began.

"How long?" Addison chewed out each word.

"As longs as we could, forever, if we needed." Missy was honest, her shoulders falling as the truth hit the air. Her family still had so far to go.

"Addison, you're more than welcome to stay in our home while we sort thru everything." Zeds Dad offered.

"Thank you. I don't know if I'll be welcome back in Seabrook right now. What happens if I don't wear the Zband nightly?" Addison asked her parents.

"This is you. This is what you look like, your heart beats- just very slow. You don't need brains, your perfect Addison and we were always so happy for you." Missy walked over to Dale, her hand interlacing with his.

"As long as I was hidden enough not to cause a loss for any election. I wish I could believe that, but after 15 years of being convinced I was the problem I think it's going to take some time to see. I think you should go now. I'm safe, the laws still aren't changed yet and you're in Zombieland." Addison's words were clipped, precise and short. She pulled the covers over her head, her sobs soft enough only the blanket moving gave it away.

She could hear footsteps start to leave the room and she let the sorrow overtake her. Her body crunched into a ball as years of pain and self-doubt met with confusion and distrust. She tried to stop when she heard footsteps come back but hiccuping sobs gave her away. Whoever it was sat on the bed, rubbing her back. She lifted the blankets and saw Zed, which made her cry even more. He was so handsome, patient. He just found out his girlfriend was a half-zombie and he was still here supporting her. Wait? Were they still dating? Her sobs began again as she realized everything might be taken from her in one second. She grieved for the time when she thought taking off a wig was her largest moment.

He crawled into bed and she was sure that this must be his bed, because it was longer than any bed she's ever been in and he fit perfectly. She let out another cry, home. The thought just caused her more anger. His arm wrapped around her waist and he simply held her, letting her cry until her body stopped shaking, the hiccups giving way to heavy breathing.

"Are you going to break up with me now?" Addison choked out the words, fear helping her sobs begin again.

Zed lifted her, turning her to face him. He put his hand on her face, wiping the tears with his thumbs. He bent down, pressing a kiss to her lips.

"You are still the most beautiful human I've ever seen, living or dead. You are so special and unique, more so than anyone on this planet. I can't believe you still want to be with this undead guy. I'm just a quarterback but you, my cheerleader are a bridge between the living and the undead." He winked at her, and her giggle broke thru. "I was terrified. I thought the worst, I thought worse than the worse. I created worse thoughts than I have ever in my life. Before I found you, I was losing it." Zed held her tight to him. "I may have ever tried to rip off my Zband, thinking my zombie self could find you."

"Don't you ever even think of doing that. I was fine. I think I was just overwhelmed by all the good news, all the change. Seems so far away now." Addison turned her face into his chest, breathing him in. He always smelled good, but he smelled delicious now.

Zed used his long fingers to stroke her short hair. "When are you going to understand I would do anything for you Addison?" Zed exhaled deep. "I only breathe for you, my heart beats for you, I became human for you." He kissed the top of her head.

Addison sat in that moment, her thoughts racing. Her family loved the idea of her, and here was Zed, supporting her. Supporting her as she tried to live off to their ideals, he himself being pulled into their ideals. She loved her parents but in that moment, she had enough. She wasn't going to let their toxic need for perfection destroy her anymore. Soft laughter came out, slowly smiles, and Addison laid a chaste kiss on Zeds lips.

"None of that anymore, you just be you. I'm in love with that person. And I hope you can be patient as I figure out what type of person I am." Addison whispered.

"I already know who you are. You're my cheerleader." Zed kisses her back, squeezing her hand gently.

"Do you think your dad minds if I stay slightly longer than expected? I don't want to face anyone right now." Addison asked.

Zeds door burst opened and Zoey flew on the bed.

"Yay! Addison is S-T-A-Y-I-N-G!" She cheered on top of them. "Come Puppy, we have to get the cookies!" Zoey back flipped off the bed, rubbing out the door to the laughter of Zed and Addison.

Addison inhaled deep, now she felt joy and love fill her heart. But a new feeling was there, content. She was finally free from the constant perfection of Seabrook and she finally felt the beginnings that maybe she could be enough, just as she was.


	2. Zybrid

_Hello my readers. I planned for two more, maximum three more complete one shots in the dark. But then a review (shoutout to review by Nikkii13) asked what Hybrid would have been like from Zed's perspective. I've never done dual perspectives before but I've always loved it from afar. I just know it's very hard to do well, to keep separate but symmetrical._

 _So I tried it and I hope you like it. And I went overboard by about a 2k words. So I'm dropping it here, because it was fun for me to experiment with. I still have two other one shots planned before I wrap this collection up._

 _Enjoy!_

 _~SL_

...

Addison asked for some air, for just a few minutes. She said she was so excited, that she just wanted to breathe for a minute.

That was 35 minutes ago. Zeds thoughts were starting to race, and he could almost feel his heart trying to beat. It wasn't as foreign a feeling as when he first saw Addison, the first day of school. Even behind the iron fence, a hard symbol of their separation, Zed couldn't deny how the sun bounced off her hair, attracting every light loving piece of him.

" _And that was just the wig."_ Zed thought, his own fingers combing thru his hair. Zed knew he had to ask around, without arousing suspicion. Sure, Addison's parents and most of Seabrook came from the block party, but he didn't doubt that if the mayors and police commander's daughter came up missing, all the old prejudices about zombies would come slamming back down. And Zoey could lose puppy, which absolutely was not going to happen.

Zed purposefully took deep breaths. Calm, cool, collected- all the things he absolutely did not feel right now. Zed jumped up to Eliza in her booth, thankfully no one else was in it. He took a second to appreciate his friend, she had to overcome so much more than the living and here she was, mixing and making a light show for them. If she wouldn't bite his hand off, he'd pat her on the head.

"Have you seen Addison?" Eliza stopped her swaying, slamming a few buttons to lock in the choices, and took off her orange glasses.

"Excuse me Zed. You know during mashes sometimes I listen to the music too loud. Did you just ask me where Addison was? The Addison whose parents are standing right in ZombieTown right now. The parents who can pull the plug on our entire way of living, permanently. The Addison that started all this with you. That Addison is missing?" Eliza poked her finger into Zeds chest with each point.

Zed tripped over his words. "She's not- not entirely- in fact, hmm. You know- umm. I think I know where she went. I was just asking if you had seen her." Zed crossed his arms, trying to stay cool.

Eliza looked over him, raising a single eyebrow. "Mmm. Look Zed, if she is missing, you got to find her, now." She pointed down the ladder. "I'll keep the party going as long as I can. You got maybe an hour more, tops."

Zed jumped down, saluting her. "On it." He climbed around the bodies on the dance floor, looking for his white-haired cheerleader. He looked in every corner of every piece of the warehouse but couldn't find her. Finally he spotted Bonzo, predictably dancing with Bree. Rascal, found his own cheerleader. Zed danced close to them, where he elbowed him lightly in the back, getting his attention.

"Za?"

"Have you seen Addison?"

"Diza gre jahnook?" Bonzo stopped dancing, turning to face Zed, his hands on his shoulders. Bree stepped behind them, her arm around Bonzo's waist.

"Zed! What's wrong, where's Addison?" Her bright smile wide.

Zed pulled on their arms, moving them to the wall.

"She went to get air almost an hour ago, and I can't find her. Eliza is covering for me, but I'm starting to freak out." Zed sighed. "It's all my fault."

"Gruz zah dar bahzon." Bonzo said.

"That's a good point. Have you tried looking upstairs? She's a highflyer, that's where she feels safe if she's not with you."

"Bree, no one goes upstairs, it's not safe. Not even for us." Zed tilted his head back, his thoughts starting to turn terrifying. Sure, most zombies were happy at the integration. Not all. Just like most wore their zbands the right way, just not all. And the zombies were happy to hide them from the Zforce inspections- but a young white-haired living human was not what they needed. Zed wondered if maybe he took off his Zband, his zombie self could find her? Maybe his zombie would be able to find her and protect her. He knew that side of him loved her too, was protective. Zed started trying to wiggle his zband, ignoring the sharp zings piercing his nerves.

Zed heard a cough behind him, expecting Eliza to start again. He turned around to see Kitty and Dale, Addison's parents.

"Zed, this has been so fun, I think it's time for the Fairchild family to go home." Dale extended his hand to shake Zeds, who did it on autopilot.

"Home to celebrate what an amazing party you zombie type threw." Kitty added. "Where's Addison?" her face was tight with worry, Zed only recognized because his was the same. He took a deep breath, ready to accept the consequences, and the help. As long as it meant Addison was safe.

"I can't-"Zed began.

"I can't believe where the time went!" Bree took over, stepping between Zed and Addison's parents, grabbing their arms. "Addison went to get something to drink, and asked Zed to keep me company. You know how I am, still afraid they are going to eat my brains." Bree flipped her hair, pointing at Zed to go up. Zed turned to Bonzo, mouthing a thank you in Zombie. Bonzo gave him a thumbs up, keeping his distance from Bree.

With every step Zed took to the loft above the light garden, his heart sank. What if she was hurt? What if she was bleeding? What if she fell? What if she met with one of the not so nice zombies? He reached the top, looking around. He was blessed when he saw a pile of limbs and white hair, perfectly resting in a deep sleep. And just like that, all his fear was gone. Thankfully, it was empty, except for his cheerleader. He just watched her, her breathing slow and even. He bent down, pulling her towards him.

"Come on, time to get you home." Zed whispered to her, bundling her in his arms. Her arms went around his neck, hugging him.

"I am home." She whispered snuggling back into him.

He smiled. Maybe one day, they could have a home together. But for now, he had pushed his luck enough. He kissed her forehead gently, taking the stairs slow. When he entered the light garden, he stopped as the memories flooded. He wanted to kiss her so bad, and yet fear of being caught stopped him. Both of their fears prevented so much, but no more. He couldn't wait to bring her here again, without her wig, without his curfew, and kiss her the way he desired to. He looked at her face and stopped.

Grey. Her skin. He sat down, laying her down across his lap. Her arms, her legs, grey. Her eyes were slightly red rimmed.

"Oh no, oh no, no, no. This is not happening." Zed tried to see if she had been bitten and found nothing. What was happening. He heard a mix of steps coming up towards him, he pulled Addison closer. Addison's parents came with Bree, Bonzo, and Eliza.

"Zed, you need to give us our daughter, now." Dale extended his hands. Missy walked closer.

"No. What is happening to her?" Zed's voice became gravely, his zband increasing its pulses trying to calm him.

"Give her to us, we need to take her home." Missy pointed to Dale. "Now Zed."

"No." Zed's command, once again, came out more raspy and haunted. He took a deep breath, absorbing the shocks. "You don't look worried about the fact that Addison looks like us. Why?"

"Zed. You cannot possibly understand what is going on. We are going to take Addison home. Right now." Dale ordered, Missy nodded her head in agreement. It didn't take Zed anytime to see the threat in their eyes. But he knew it was empty.

"I can't let you do that. I'm going to take her to my house. You can come, but I doubt you're going to be able to carry her thru all the people downstairs without someone noticing she's a little off Seabrook perfect pale pink." Zed knew he shouldn't threaten the mayor, and he shouldn't threaten the Zforce commander, but he was scared. And his only thought was protecting Addison. Eliza dropped her head, Bonzo covered his ears.

The air was tense as Missy and Dale weight their options.

"Fine." Missy said finally. Zed stood up, cracking his neck, walking with Addison a different way.

"We can go the back way to my house, less risk to Addison." Zed said, his zband still pushing electricity towards him at a rate he never experienced. Eliza ran up to him.

"Graz zu breski za zugas gan bron?" Eliza asked in zombie tongue.

"Ra zebru." Zed replied. He knew taking them thru escape passages was risky. But it felt like all Zed did anymore was take risks, so what was one more.

They arrived at Zeds house where he knocked, letting his dad know what was going on. Zed brought Addison up to his room, much to Zoey's delight. Thankfully, his dad made him clean it before he went to school today, so it was clean. He laid Addison in his bed, smiling at how small she appeared in it. He closed the door and went downstairs, where his dad, Zevon, was organizing Missy and Dale for the night. Zoey was smiling at them, which you could tell was making Missy uncomfortable.

"Well, I guess, we'll be back in the morning." Eliza turned, grabbing Bonzo.

"Goodnight. I'll cover for Addison tomorrow at school." Bree turned, a grimace on her face.

"Thank you Bree." Dale said, watching as the door closed.

"Zoey, would you mind pulling your sheets off your and Zanders bed for Addison's parents have place to sleep." Zoey skipped off.

"Now you see here-" Dale started.

"My boy, once again, is risking everything for your daughter. Our safety, our home, his safety, his sisters. I would like to think, parent to parent, you could understand for one evening, how much he has put on the line for your daughter." Zevon stood tall, his anger playing across his carefully controlled face.

"Addison risked her life for your son." Missy's eyes were filled with tears. "Don't you understand, she risked her entire life."

"She risked the life you planned for her." Zed said quietly, pulling up his sleeve, showing a mesh of red scarred flesh. "I risked the life I have for her." He turned around, walking up the stairs. "Thank you dad."

"And where do you think you're going young man?" Dale stood, marching to Zed. Zevon walked to him, his arm extended in front of him.

"I'm going to be in my room. I plan to sit in my reading chair all night in case Addison wakes up and is afraid." With that, Zed quietly walked up the stairs, went into his bedroom, and turned out the lights. He didn't need much, so he grabbed the spare blanket and focused on watching Addison's breathing. It was slower. He focused in on her heartbeat, one, two. That was slower too. He didn't realize his eyes even closed.

He heard Addison move and his eyes shot open. Checking his zband he realized he had slept thru the night, and so had Addison. He jumped up, crashing his lamp in the process before climbing on his bed. Very carefully he wrapped her hands in his, kissing the top gently.

"Gru zanga?" Addison said. Zed pulled her close, her skin didn't warm him.

Zed's door opened to Missy, Dale, and his dad with Zoey in his arms, looking relieved. Zed put his chin on her head, resting her against his body in a hug before letting her lie down. He looked at Addison's parents, waiting for them to start.

"No one was able to find you after the block party was over." Zed's dad began, trying to give Addison's parents time.

"Zed found you upstairs over the light garden. We don't even go up there, it's not safe." Zoey's face scrunched up, Zed could imagine her finger wagging in disappointment.

"Can we have a minute to talk to our daughter?" Dale asked. Zed felt his eyes roll.

"What's going on?" Addison tried to rock back on her elbows, failing. Zed started to rub his thumb over Addison's fingers.

"I think we are past secrets at this point." Zed lifted Addison's arm with his, letting her see the contrast that was no longer there. Zed watched with pain as Addison realized something was wrong. She pulled her hand out of his, studying her arm.

"Mom? Dad?" Zed tried to grab her hand again, her body trembling. He crawled under the covers, pulling her against him, bumping her chin with his finger to get her attention. Addison looked up at him.

"It's going to be okay Addison." Zed tossed her an easy smile, with Addison took in, resting her forehead against his.

"We haven't been entirely truthful about your hair." Addison's dad finally offered.

"Or hospital visits." Addison's mom let her head fall forward. Addison let out a trembled breath. "You remember the story of grandpa being bitten during the outbreak?"

"It's all you talk about when you hear 'zombies'." Addison's back stiffened, anger returning. Zed slowly rubbed his hand up and down her back, trying to keep her calm.

"Something happened, the scientists don't understand it, that much is true. He was only slightly infected, and it jumped a generation, and well- surprise." Dale walked over to the side away from Zed. He offered his hands, which Addison just stared at. "We do not and have never loved you any less because of your affliction. At the time we just wanted to find a way to make it so you didn't have to grow up away from us, but that's all different now." Zed couldn't keep the scoff out of his body, affliction. Perfectionism was the only affliction her parents had given her. Dale tried to lean down, scooping Addison in a hug, she didn't move.

"Is that why you're all about changing the laws now?" Zed leveled his eyes at Addison's parents, who both looked ashamed. Addison scrambled to pull her hair in front of her eyes. It was still beautifully start white. Zed stroked the strand, reminding her how lovely it was.

"You're not a full zombie, but you're not exactly fully alive." Missy said, Zed tried to imagine Addison with green hair. "At night we slip a zband on your wrist, and take it off before you wake up. It keeps you fully alive. Just a little, not too much. It took years of trying to find the perfect balance." Zed couldn't believe it. Imaging Addison as a young kid, being subjected to different levels of the zband while she was trying to sleep. HE felt his zband respond to his anger, his fists clenching beneath the blankets. Couldn't her parents just accept how wonderful she was without help?

"How long were you going to keep that up?" Addison's voice was hard, cold.

"Addison-"her father began.

Addison held up a finger to silence. "How long?" Her words were precise.

"As long as we could, forever, if we needed." Zed was surprised Missy was being so forthcoming. Maybe she wasn't a total loss and took some responsibility for everything they put Addison thru. Maybe one day, Zed could even forgive her.

"Addison, you're more than welcome to stay in our home while we sort thru everything." Zed's dad offered, leaving with Zoey to get her breakfast.

" _Dad for the win_." Zed thought.

"Thank you. I don't know if I'll be welcome back in Seabrook right now. What happens if I don't wear the zband nightly?" Addison asked, and Zed couldn't help but focus on the answer. Would his cheerleader become his zombie cheerleader? Could they share brain ice cream together?

"This is you. This is what you look like, your heart beats- just very slow. You don't need brains, you're perfect Addison and we were always so happy for you." Missy walked over to Dale, grabbing his hand for strength. Zed could feel his zband vibrating, he was so angry, so upset. He didn't risk talking, not sure what his voice would sound like. Addison rubbed his arm, trying to calm him.

"As long as I was hidden enough to not cause a loss for any election. I wish I could believe that, but after 15 years of being convinced I was the problem, I think it's going to take some time to see. I think you should go now. I'm safe, the laws still aren't changed yet, and you're in zombieland." It broke Zed's heart to hear her voice crack, tears breaking thru her discovery. Zed watched as Missy and Dale left the room, respecting, likely for the first time, their daughters decision. Maybe he could eventually forgive them both. He kissed her blanket covered heart once before standing up to walk Addison's parents out of his home. Following them down the stairs, he opened the door. He saw Dale wanted to say something, probably some misguided words about Addison and sex. Zed took over.

"I'm not going to hurt her. I'm not going to take advantage of her. I'm going to love her, I am going to heal her, and I am, for probably the first time in her life, respect her feelings and let her lead. I think we both know she's not going to wear a zband anytime soon, if ever. You work on changing the laws, I'll work on her heart." Zed closed his eyes, thinking of the long road ahead. When his mom died, his heart shattered. But it wasn't her fault, it wasn't anyone's. Addison's heart was broken by her mother still being alive, and he didn't know the first way to heal that. Missy pulled Zed into a hug.

"I am so very sorry Zed." She squeezed him slightly. Zed stood there, accepting the hug, but not returning it. She let go, and Zed went back to the door.

"I hope so." Zed said, closing the door on them. Zed smelled brains for breakfast, and possibly bacon. He popped in the kitchen really quick, seeing his nose was right. Zoey was at the table with puppy, puppy stealing bacon from his plate and Zoey trying to stab her brains with a fork. Zed's dad handed him a plate with toast and bacon.

"It's been a long time since I cooked that, so if she doesn't eat it I'm not offended." Zevon smiled. "I'm proud of you son. No matter what happens." Zevon turned around,

"Do you think we are going to be punished for today?" Zed asked, letting his fear come forward.

"If it does, we'll overcome it." Zevon looked at the picture of his late wife, hanging in their kitchen and drawing Zeds attention. "We always do. Go, check on Addison." Zed took the stairs two at time. For a moment, enjoying the idea that Addison was staying in his house in his room. He then realized that girl was in a giant shuddering blanket ball in the middle of his bed. He put the plate on his desk and watched as she lifted the blankets. She quickly shut the small peephole, her crying becoming louder. He lifted the covers and crawled in next to her. She wrapped an arm under her and around her waist, simply holding her.

"Are you going ot break up with me?" Addison's voice was cracked with sobs. Zed's face was shocked. He lifted her up and spun her around, turning her face to him, wiping her tears with his thumb.

"You are still the most beautiful human I've ever seen, living of dead. You are so special and unique more so than anyone on this planet. I can't believe you still want to be with this undead guy. I'm just a quarterback but you, my cheerleader are a bridge between the living and the undead." Zed let a wink seal his words, hoping the intensity he felt with them didn't overwhelm her. He needed to convince her that she was his if she wanted to be. That he loved her, wig or white hair, pale skin or undead skin. Hearing her giggle at his antics felt reassuring. He thought he should share some emotions too. "I was terrified. I thought the worst, I thought worse than the worse. I created worse thoughts than I have ever in my life. Before I found you, I was losing it." Zed squeezed her tight, Addison let out a small squeak. "I may have even tried to rip off my band, thinking my zombie self could find you."

Addison buried his face in his chest and Zed felt the love coming off of her in waves. "Don't you ever even think of doing that. I was fine. I Think I was just overwhelmed by all the good news, all the change. Seems so far away now." Addison breathed deep and Zed smiled, feeling her toes wiggle. Maybe her being part zombie could be a wonderful thing. They do have a great sense of smell.

Zed stroked her hair, enjoying her closeness. "When are you going to understand I would do anything for you Addison?" he let out a deep breath to show her. "I only breathe for you, my heart beats for you, I became human for you." Zed kissed the top of her head, remembering the feeling of being electrocute every step. Not fun. Zed tiled his head as Addison started laughing. Not exactly the reaction he was looking for, but he'd take it. She lifted up, laying a small peck of a kiss on his lips. He smiled, he'd take that too.

"None of that anymore, you just be you. I'm in love with that person. And I hope you can be patient as I figure out what type of person I am." Addison whispered.

Zed shook his head. HE squeezed her hand, his lips crushing onto hers with all the promises of love he had within him. "I already know who you are. You're my cheerleader."

"Do you think your dad minds if I stay slightly longer than expected? I don't want to face anyone right now." Addison's voice was timid, but Zed couldn't help but smirk. He heard Zoey's ninja footsteps as she tried to hide that she was listening to them. His door burst open a minute later, Zoey handspringing onto the bed between them.

"Yay! Addison is S-T-A-Y-I-N-G!" Zoey jumped up and down, cheering her heart out, and it took everything in Zed not to join her. "Come Puppy, we have to get the cookies!" Zoey back flipped off of Zeds bed, running out door. Zed and Addison broke down into laughter. Hold her close, Zed kissed her lips, her cheeks, her chin, her eyelashes. He rained kisses all over her face, loving to see some lightness return to her new grey features. He knew she had a long road ahead, with herself, with her family, with the two worlds she had to make her own. He was just grateful for the chance to walk it with her, and he planned on spending every minute showing her just how much.


	3. Zombirds and Zombies

_Hey peeps. One shot. Unrelated to previous chapters. Warning: This is a VERY strong T rating. Okay? **VERY STRONG FIRM TEEN RATING.** Frank TALK of sex will occur including innuendo. If this isn't your thing, I will not be offended. I really wanted to explore this idea further but I wasn't comfortable taking the characters much farther than this *shrug* I obey the muses, I am a slave to the muses. Hope you enjoy, I had solid giggles while exploring this idea! Also, I love the idea of Zevon being this progressive dad- ah, no spoilers. Carry on!_

 _..._

This was it, this was their moment. Zed watched with pride as Addison did a triple back handspring across the stage to collect her diploma. Her tassel switching to the left side with the momentum and his standing applause joining everyone. Addison was magic to him, she was going places, cheer captain, valedictorian, and fighter for zombie rights. Zed looked up at her parents in the crowd, cheering and whooping as loud as they could. She looked back at Zed, he could still feel when her eyes caught him, and he winked. It was a basic need fulfilled to watch her blush and he loved feeling it daily. Addison took her seat, and the names continued. Originally, it was going to be zombies after the living, but Zed and Addison fought for inclusion. Shared graduation, shared celebration. The first integrated graduating class in history.

Zed stood up in anticipation of his name being next. He expected the silence, he wasn't exactly the most welcome kid at Seabrook high. Nearly eating their last cheer captain, causing all the zombies to get locked zbands. Yeah, Zed accepted he wasn't exactly a cherished student. What he didn't know how to accept were all the applause coming from his fellow students as he walked up to the stage. Principal Lee was there with his diploma, shaking his hand. She turned him to the crowd, and he saw everyone was standing and applauding him. Even Addison's mom and dad. Zed smiled, trying to absorb this moment, on autopilot getting back to his seat. Addison was looking back at him, her thumbs up cheering him silently.

" _Not a monster, just a zombie_." Zed thought to himself.

After a few more names, everyone threw their caps and ran off the stage. Zed ran right into Addison's arms, picking her up and spinning her.

"We did it, now college." She smiled. Zed nodded, holding her close, trying to get the strength up to ask.

"Addison, do you want to go on a date tonight?" Zed asked, his nerves vibrating within him.

"Sure! How great would that be to celebrate graduating? What do you want to do? Walk in the park? Movies?" Addison's eyes were bright and hopeful.

"Yeah, but, maybe you can spend the night at my house? Dad and Zoey are gone tonight for a work trip, and I thought we could celebrate graduating together." Zed said the words quickly, the rush of it making it sound like one giant word.

"Alone?" Addison's eyes went round as saucers. "Zed-" she began.

"You know, never mind. It's too soon. I know there's a celebratory zombie mash happening we could-" Zed was cut off by Addison planting her lips on his. It wasn't the kisses he was used to. Fast, cute, filled with smiles and love. This kiss was deeper, darker, his hands settled on her small waist, his fingers gripping her tight. She pulled back before he was ready, and he felt blood rushing inside him.

"I would love to." She tapped his nose with her finger, and he smiled. The relief was short lived once he realized she had said yes. Addison skipped off to see her mom and dad, hugging them tight. Zed saw his dad and waved with Zoey. Bonzo and Eliza came up on either side of him, hugging him.

"So, she said yes?" Eliza asked. Zed felt the blood that was rushing around him pull up to his cheeks, blushing for the first time. "Well that's new."

Zed pulled his hands up to his face, feeling it's warmth. He turned to Bonzo.

"Why is this happening? This is not good. Can I get sick?" Zed was pinching his cheeks, trying to make the blood go away. Bonzo slipped a hand into Zed's back pocket, placing a square package.

"Zobe." Bonzo looked at Eliza, who laughed.

"What are those?" Zed asked, his face horrified.

"You were in class just like us, Zed." Eliza dead panned him. Zed felt his face warm up all over again. He got no reprieve as Addison came back with her parents and his own dad and sister. His dad pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so proud of you son. You did it." Zevon hugged him again, and Zoey hugged his hair from atop her dad's shoulders. They pulled back and Zevon grabbed his sons chin. "Son, are you feeling okay? Your face is red?"

"Fine dad, probably just all the excitement. Woo, diploma." Zed laughed, trying his hardest to calm down.

"Mom, Dad, Zed and I are going to go to the zombie mash tonight and then I'm going to spend the night at Zed's house." Addison went to Zed's side, hugging it. "Okay?"

"Addison, Zevon is leaving tonight with us, to go to the conference. We were kind of hoping to have dinner together to celebrate your accomplishments, talk about your future." Dale said. "Not have you go spend the night with a zombie."

"We've been together for four years dad, I think Zed's not just a boy off the street." Zed didn't know what to think, but he didn't want to cause any problems between Addison and her parents.

"We don't have to." Zed mumbled, trying to keep the feeling of being crushed out of his voice.

Addison interlaced her hands with his. "Zed and I have been together thru a lot. We can handle a night alone together, as 18-year-old high school graduates, without our parents. Okay? If it makes you feel better, we can spend the night at my house. Deal?" Addison decided, and just like that, plans were changed, and Zed was happy about it.

"No zombie mash then, I don't want either of you traveling that late at night." Zevon said. Missy gasped.

"You approve of this?" Missy's voice was high. "Have you no shame?" she brought her hand up to her chest.

"I assumed they already did something like this, so I'm happy with the communication." Zevon shrugged, causing Missy to faint. Dale caught her, and everyone, except Addison was embarrassed. Bonzo and Eliza excused themselves, waiting to burst into laughter until they were out of ear shot.

"This is not a done discussion young lady." Dale pointed his finger at Addison. Addison wiggled her fingers, waving bye to her dad. She dismissed him with a turn of her body, Zevon pulled them both into a hug.

"Be careful tonight, okay? Be safe." Zevon glared slightly at the two kids in front of him. Zed decided if he wasn't dead, he would have died of embarrassment immediately. There was even a small part of him that hoped the ground would open up and swallow him whole. Addison, to her credit, nodded.

"Ugh, Dad, no. We aren't going to do anything." Zed wailed, his shock and embarrassment and how wrong this went getting to him. Zevon kissed them both on the head.

"Okay Zoey, let's go finish packing." Zoey waved bye as they turned and walked away.

Zed dropped to the ground, his legs giving up on him. Addison laughed, crawling into his lap.

"I didn't mean to do all of this Addi. I just wanted time alone with you." Zed tried to apologize.

"Did you think maybe, I wanted a little more?" Addison winked, and Zed froze. "Maybe, I'm ready for a next step." She wiggled slightly into his lap and Zed could barely stand all the feelings coming over him. It was overwhelming, so many mixed emotions but each strong. He wanted Addison, but he respected her, her strength and openness made him proud, he was excited, afraid. Every emotion wrestled with another for dominance and before Zed could sort thru it, he felt fire in his veins.

"Addison." Zed tried to get her attention. "Something's happening."

"Is it a big something?" Addison flirted, her own cheeks blushing. Zed pushed her off of him, watching dark veins crawl up his arms.

"Addison stay away, something is wrong." Zed grabbed his arm, squeezing as if to cut off the transformation.

"Zed, breathe. You are never going to hurt me." Addison shuffled on her knees back to him, her hand on the side of his face. She watched as his eyes slowly darken, the peach becoming darker, more maroon. "Zed, is your zband broken?"

"No! It even says online. I don't know what is happening. Please Addison, please go away. I don't want to hurt you." Zed stood up and ran away, hoping his dad would already be at home so he could ask him.

"Zed!" Addison called out after him, thankfully her voice far away, but Zed kept running.

He threw open the bright green door, the hinges moaning at the impact as he slammed it shut.

"Devo, jusa!" Zed called, begging for help in zombie. Zevon came running downstairs, Zoey right behind him. As soon as he saw Zed, he clutched his chest, relief washing over him. "Zoey run back upstairs, I need to talk with your brother. Make sure you pick only one pair of poms poms to bring." Zoey stomped up the stairs, slamming her door twice in a row to make her point that she didn't like being excluded.

"Zed, sit on the couch." Zed sat on the couch, watching the veins slowly absorb back into his skin, feeling more in control. "How far did you and Addison go?" Zevon asked plainly.

Zed sputtered. "We didn't, there was nothing, I didn't, she didn't, there was no, nothing, none." Zed couldn't believe his dad wanted to have the talk now. They already did this talk before he went to high school, and he wasn't sure he could live thru it again.

"Zed, it's normal. Your body is animated because of the zband, but love, it's powerful. You're going to short out your zband. I've been researching this because I thought it would come up. You're one of the first and only human/zombie relationships. It's natural for you son, that the zband isn't going to help you thru this."

"Are you telling me if I have sex with Addi I'm going to eat her brains?" Zed was embarrassed, shocked, horrified, and destroyed all in one. And for once, embarrassment wasn't working. "You didn't think to warn me?"

"Son, you are a go getter, but I raised you right. You weren't going to push Addison, so she was going to have to make the first move. I'm assuming, that happened and you went a little-" Zevon tried to find the right word, "zombie?"

Zed leaned back into the old couch. "Pretty much. We didn't even do anything, I just started thinking about her. This is really uncomfortable now that I know Addison is not in danger." Zed started to stand up.

"Zed, can I give you some advice? From a zombie who was here before the zbands were invented?"

Zed couldn't look his father in the eye, already mortified thinking of what he was going to say.

"We didn't just lumber around sniffing out brains. Sure that was there, but we enjoyed a lot of things too. Trust your inner zombie. He's not a bad guy. I bet you and he have a lot in common." Zevon stood up, patting Zed on the back.

"Yeah, except we find different parts of Addison delicious." Zed covered his mouth, shocked that sentence even came out. "I meant gorgeous."

"Now I'm uncomfortable. Go, trust yourself, and have fun. And don't forget these, they must have slipped out of your pocket." Zevon chuckled while handing Zed the pack of condoms that Bonzo must have put into his pocket. Zed looked up at the ceiling.

"If there is a god, please, smite me now."

"Nah, you're too wonderful, I like watching." Addison lowered her voice from the doorway.

Zed scrambled to put the small box away, anywhere, but Addison had already seen it. She plucked it front his fingers, and slipped it into his back pocket.

"How much of that did you hear?" Zed winced, hoping the answer was none.

"All of it. I trust you Zed, all of you." Addison hugged him tight, sighing softly. "Want to go home?" she looked up into his eyes.

"Yeah." Zed said, wrapping her hands in his. "Let's go."


	4. Promposal

_Hi Peeps. The muse light within me is drawing to a close. I think this may be my last Zeddison one shot (who knows for sure, they inspire cuteness within me) I really think Eliza and Bonzo were underused and could be so much more. I hope if we get a sequel, they expand on them as characters. We are back to K rating, all mistakes are my own. Separate one shot in the Zombie universe from previous three stories. Please enjoy! And thanks for coming on this journey with me! ~SL_

...

"Eliza! Just the mastermind I wanted to see. I need your help." Zed leaned against the locker next to Eliza's open one.

"I can't put my finger exactly on why, but hard pass." Eliza deadpanned, closing her locker slightly harder than she meant to. Zed spun around, falling to his knees, which still put her near her chest.

"Please Eliza, this is important, and I need to get this right. You are the only person I trust." Eliza raised an eyebrow. "Bonzo literally cannot help and Addison can't know." Zed said quickly hugging her tightly," Please!"

"I'm not promising, but what would you want my help on?" Zed pulled himself up Eliza's arm, dragging her down the hall to a cutout.

"I want to ask Addison to prom, but elaborately, just like the living kids do here." Zed's eyes were bright with excitement, his mouth slightly hanging open waiting for her excitement in return.

"You want my help following a needlessly grand display of wealth and fake affection to try and once again sacrifice your identity to fit into prejudice culture norms?" Eliza put her hand in front of his face, walking around him. He turned quickly, standing in front of her.

"Eliza, I know who I am. I'm a zombie and I'm proud of that. I just want to this once for Addison, as me. Merging the worlds, you know?" Zed pouted. "Pave the way for others to ask their zombies out to prom/" Zed wiggled his eyebrows, he knew quite a few of the living students had a crush on Eliza, even if she tried her hardest to not see it.

"Ugh, fine, whatever. Meet me after school, we can go over some plans. And bring that hideous tux you wore when you corrupted my software." Eliza walked to class, leaving Zed to holler in the hallway alone.

...

In class, Eliza was typing away at ideas for Zed, having already past this portion of tech at zombie school. She already knew he was going to ask, so she had started researching trending promposals a while ago. And she liked Addison, so some part deep inside found their displays of support and affection, while disgusting, adorable. Eliza felt something hit her boot, looking down to a see a small perfectly folded square of paper, glitter gel pens scrolling across her name.

She rolled a pen off her desk, retrieving both. She slid the note under her laptop, unfolding it as quietly as she could.

 _Eliza, I need your help. ~Addison_

Eliza held on to the note until class ended, letting Addison comes to her. She waved the note, shaking it slightly.

"What's this about? Missing class notes?" Eliza asked. Addison pulled her out of the hall, into the same cutout she had been only a class period before.

"I need your help." Addison said, fidgeting with her hair.

"I gathered that much. What's up?" Eliza checked her zband.

"I want to ask Zed to prom." Eliza looked up. "I know, it sounds silly. But Zed always does so much for me. I want to do something for him. I want to learn zombie tongue so I can ask him. I want to surprise him." Addison's eyes sparkled.

Eliza couldn't believe it. What kind of friend did she want to be right now. She should be the type of friend who tells Addison what Zed is planning. But she wasn't going to.

'Fine. You convinced me. I'm busy right after school today but want to meet after 5?" Eliza hiked her book bag over her shoulder, trying to distract herself from grinning.

"That's great! We can meet in the cheer quad, that way, Zed won't suspect a thing." Addison grabbed Eliza's hands, jumping up and down with excitement.

"Except the whole why is Eliza hanging with the cheerleader's suspicion thing." Eliza pointed out.

"I'll have Bucky cover for you." Addison brushed off her worry.

"I would rather die." Eliza countered. "Like, permanently."

Addison pouted out her bottom lip. "Please." She bat her eyelashes. Eliza brought her hand up, covering them.

"That always works on Zed." Addison seemed hurt.

"Yeah well, he's weak. Tomorrow morning at the Cheerstein headquarters." Addison squealed, running to her next class.

Bonzo slid beside Eliza, holding his fist in the air. "Gruze." Eliza bumped his with hers.

"I am smooth, aren't I? You know we can't let either of them find out about this, right?" Eliza put her hand on Bonzo's shoulder, wagging a finger at him. "I'm counting on you."

Bonzo stood straight and saluted. Eliza laughed, rubbing her hands together. Trying to plan what she was going to do.

...

"Right when the streamers fall all around her, and the confetti and the tassels I want to drop down on one knee and the banner to drop down from the ceiling and say, 'Addison, please make my heart beat, go with me to Prom?' And then I'll wait for an answer. What do you think?" Zed turned to Eliza.

"That's a lot to work with. I could probably get some confetti cannons and we could program them to go off in the middle of lunch. I can hack the school intercom and play the music you want, that's easy. The banner, don't you think that's a bit much?" Eliza asked, Bonzo nodded.

"Bonzo, please. Please design me a banner so I can ask Addison to the dance?" Zed clasped his hands together. "I'll give you anything." Bonzo's eyes lit up. "Except that." Zed countered.

Bonzo shrugged, making Eliza laugh. "Zah briska, zah bonza." Bonzo countered.

"Fine, you can have my light up brain trophy." Bonzo smiled, pulling open his backpack. He had a tight rolled up canvas he pulled out, laying it flat on the table.

"'Addison, please make my heart beat, go with me to Prom? -Zed' That's perfect!" Zed screamed, grabbing it and kissing the canvas. "You even did it in school colors, wait, is that a pom-pom? Bonzo, my man!" Zed hugged him, crushing the canvas.

"Zai, gresku zoh grak." Bonzo pulled the banner back, rolling it again. Eliza rolled her eyes, finishing the program needed to time everything perfectly. She would have the Acey's plant the cannon, because they still owed her from hacking her computer in the first place and she made them her minions. She finished downloading the melody Zed wanted, something about a song they sung, and added that into the finishing touch. At lunch tomorrow, Zed would ask Addison. And hopefully, if Addison was the fast learner Eliza assumed, she could correct whatever wrong Zombie Tongue she googled and they could ask each other out at the same time. Eliza slammed her computer shut.

"Done. Now get to practice." Eliza shooed Zed away.

"Thank you both. I could never do this without you both." Zed pulled them into a hug.

"You couldn't do anything without us." Eliza joked back.

"Don't I know it?" Zed ran off to football practice. While Eliza packed her laptop into her back pack, Bonzo pointed his finger up.

"Yep. Now we go into hell and help a girl learn zombie." Bonzo stood up and started walking the direction away from the stairs. Eliza grabbed one of his coat tails and pulled. "Oh no you don't. I need you there to help me keep this serious."

Bonzo dropped his head, plodding his way up the stairs. Eliza rolled her eyes at his antics, it's not like this would be that bad.

...

"This is bad." Eliza raised an eyebrow at Addison. "Are you even listening to us?"

"I am!" Addison said. "I'm really trying, I can't get my tongue out the way." Addison pulled at her tongue, like trying to undo a knot.

"Zedu." Bonzo started again, patiently using his hands to signify enunciation.

"Zeahdu." Addison repeated. Bonzo's head slammed on the table. Eliza grabbed Addison cheeks gently squeezing.

"Addison, you've got to stop thinking of our language like words. It's more sounds, from the throat and gut. Remember, we were just dead barely moving pieces, and we had to communicate. Get your mind out of your mouth." Addison blinked, nodding her head again to try.

"Zedu." Bonzo mumbled, his face still on the table.

"Zedu." Addison repeated. Eliza felt the shock cross her face. " _Well, that's one word down."_

"Kruza grugar zidah moh graz?" Bonzo lifted his head, carefully pronouncing each word. Eliza kicked a foot onto the seat of her chair, leaning back. " _She got one word, and you bust out the whole sentence."_ Eliza shook her head.

"Kruza grugar zidah moh graz?" Addison repeated, covering her mouth when she finished. "Did I do it?!" Addison's face broke into a huge smile. "Kruza grugar zidah moh graz?" Addison laughed. "Oh my shrimp, I'm get to ask Zed to go to prom with me!"

"You should do it at lunch tomorrow." Eliza suggested. "It'll make a big impact on everyone. The living students will be jealous and the zombies are going to be impressed." Bonzo drug a carefully folded piece of paper from his pocket, writing the words in zombie. He slid it to Eliza, who wrote the letters phonetically before sliding it to Addison. Bonzo pulled out a rolled banner, sliding it across the table to Addison.

"Is this for me?" Addison unrolled it, seeing the same words in Zombie tongue and translated into English. "Can you make this unroll at lunch when Zed comes in?" Addison looked at Eliza. "Please, I'll do anything you want."

Bonzo winked at Eliza. "I want three scoops of vanilla ice cream, for each of us." Eliza said, her fingers tapping on the table.

"Grezaburi." Bonzo added.

"How could I forget, strawberry drizzle on top." Eliza said.

"Done!" Addison jumped up, hugging them both. "Thank you both so much!" Addison ran down the stairs. Bonzo and Eliza laughed, sharing a high five.

...

Lunch rolled around and Zed was sitting with Bonzo and Eliza. Eliza was taping her foot nervously as Addison kept trying to get her attention. She held up two fingers, letting Addison know in two minutes she was going to drop the banner. Bonzo winked at Eliza, who nodded. Zed grabbed her hand, squeezing it for strength.

"Go get 'em tiger." Eliza said to Zed as he stood up. Addison stood up, starting to walk to Zed, and Zed began to walk to Addison.

Showtime. Eliza opened her laptop, cutting into the school speaker system. A melody began to play, and Addison's mouth got wide, giving Eliza the thumbs up thinking Eliza did it for her. Zed turned, giving her a thumbs up. _"This is too easy_." Eliza smirked to herself.

She leaned back in her chair, pushing the button to Bonzo. "Be my guess."

Bonzo slammed his fist on the button, confetti flying with loud pops from all four corners of the ceiling, and two banners in opposite unrolling down across the walls just as Addison and Zed reached other in the middle of the cafeteria.

"Kruza grugar zidah moh graz?" Addison shouted at Zed.

"Addison, please make my heart beat, go with me to Prom?" Zed dropped to one knee, saying at the exact same time.

"What?" they said in unison.

"Did you? But I-YES!" They both shouted, Zed standing pulled Addison into his arms, kissing her lips gently. The whole cafeteria roared in applause.

"Did you learn Zombie Tongue for me?" Zed asked.

"Yes, Eliza and Bonzo taught me." Addison nodded. "Did you make a Prompsal for me?" Addison asked.

"Yes, Eliza and Bonzo helped." Zed turned his eyes to his friends, seeing both of them with a large bowl of three scoops of vanilla ice cream, strawberry drizzle on top. They erupted into laughter, Bonzo slapping the table and Eliza kicking her feet.

"Are we going to get them back?" Addison asked, hugging Zed deeper.

"Definitely. After Prom." Zed rested his chin on Addison's head. "For right now, I'm going to just enjoy this." Zed breathed in, feeling Addison's pulse and breathing in her scent. Everything for right now, was perfect. And his revenge, would be just a perfect.


End file.
